Cinta Tak Harus Memiliki: Ciel Side
by Lolexis.Claudius
Summary: Ciel Side on previous story


**T^T saya lupa caranya menulis karena sibuk dan malas dan ngurus ini itu dan sebagainya #alasan**

 **Tapi seriusan loh saya lupa. Maaf untuk ff lain yang entah kapan saya akan teruskan T_T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

 **~Cinta Tak Harus Memiliki: Ciel Side~**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, et cetera.**

 **Enjoy this story, don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kala itu bulan April, tunas-tunas mulai tumbuh setelah musim dingin berlalu. Dan seharusnya tunas baru itu membuatku juga merasakan semangat baru, tapi nyatanya aku benar-benar dilanda kebosanan, bahkan sangat bosan dengan pacarku. Apapun jadi terasa begitu monoton.

Karena itulah, aku mencoba mencari teman SMS-an dengan menghubungi semua kontak yang ada di ponselku. Dan hanya 1 orang yang merespon, dia menyukai _photography_ yang juga menjadi kegemaranku tapi rasanya dia tidak segila aku. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengirimiku pesan:

 _Aku hanya gila lawakan, bukan photography._

 _Ah, aku punya teman yang segila kau dalam urusan photography._

 _Namanya Sebastian Michaelis. Kau bisa berbagi pengalaman._

 _Nomornya +44855xxxxxxxx_

 _ **Undertaker**_

Hmmm…benarkah? Sepertinya seru memiliki teman sehobi. Kita pasti cepat akrab nantinya. Tapi kegengsian menyelimutiku. Hah! Bagaimana seorang Ciel Phantomhive ini mengajak kenalan seseorang? Benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diri saja!

 _Baiklah. Nanti ku SMS._

 _ **Ciel**_

2 jam aku memantapkan hatiku untuk mengiriminya SMS, gengsiku terkalahkan dengan rasa penasaranku pada orang itu. Namun siapa yang sangka ketika aku sudah berkali-kali menulis ulang agar tidak terlihat penasaran, jawaban darinya adalah:

 _Sebastian. Salam kenal._

 _ **Sebastian**_

Sial! Orang yang benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa-apaan jawaban seperti itu!?

Nyaris saja aku membanting ponselku karena terlalu kesal. Namun otakku menyuruhku untuk setenang mungkin. Ingat Ciel! Tujuanmu untuk berbagi hal seputar _photography_!

Ku pikir dia adalah orang yang arogan, sempat aku merasa malas untuk menghubunginya tapi entah kenapa orang ini mengirimiku SMS setiap hari. Ternyata setelah kami berteman—meskipun lewat pesan singkat—Sebastian adalah orang yang cukup asik. Seru sekali membuatnya marah. Dia lucu sekali. Akhirnya kami tidak hanya berbagi soal _photography_ namun juga masalah pribadi. Kami pun menjadi sama-sama tahu bahwa kami adalah seorang _gay_.

Karena kami tidak pernah bertemu, kami memutuskan untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Ku rasa lebih baik jika aku mengundangnya ketika pameran di awal musim gugur. Selama pameran, aku mendapatinya menatapku. Dan ketika aku menatapnya kembali, dia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Benar-benar polos.

3 bulan kemudian, entah kenapa dia menyatakan cinta padaku….

"Mungkin ini aneh tapi, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

Jujur saja aku sedikit terkejut kala itu. Aku juga bingung karena saat itu aku masih berpacaran dengan Alois. _'Alois lagi menyukai Claude, kalau aku pacaran dengan Sebastian mungkin menyenangkan. Itung-itung mainanku jadi bertambah. Belum tentu dia benar-benar menyukaiku'_ pikirku.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan datarku, wajahnya itu…lucu sekali. Terlihat sekali dia sangat menantikannya tapi dia juga takut.

"Boleh saja."

Dia terlihat sangat girang. Entah kenapa senyumnya seakan mengisi hatiku.

-0-

Meskipun berpacaran dengan Sebastian, aku masih pergi bersama Alois karena meskipun dia menyukai Claude, dia masih pacarku.

"Ku dengar kau berpacaran dengan seseorang, Ciel." Aku yang sedang membalas pesan singkat dari Sebastian pun langsung menolehnya. "Aku benar?"

"" _well…yeah."_

"Kenapa kau selingkuh?!"

Saat itu aku ketahuan oleh Alois kalau aku sedang menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu marah ketika aku berselingkuh sedangkan dia yang terang-terangan mengejar Claude dengan status pacarku, aku tidak pernah marah.

Disaat seperti itulah aku dan Alois putus dan aku memutuskan untuk serius dengan Sebastian. Jujur saja dia sudah mengisi hatiku dengan perhatiannya. Aku suka sekali diperhatikan meski tidak ada yang tahu soal itu.

Semenjak putus, aku baru merasakan apa itu rasa cinta dengan Sebastian. Aku suka sekali melihat dia begitu khawatir padaku, mengomeliku, manja padaku atau yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan. Aku senang melihat wajah marahnya yang tampan itu. Aku suka menjahilinya dengan pura-pura aku kenapa-kenapa. Aku suka ketika dia memikirkan aku seorang. Aku bahagia…

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi….

"Kamu kemana-kemana gak pernah bilang! Aku menghubungimu beberapa kali tapi kamu tidak menjawabnya."

"Aku sedang bermain dengan teman-temanku, Sebastian!"

Pertengkaran pertama kami…benar-benar sepele. Tapi aku mulai berpikir negative kalau dia sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku. Aku benar-benar marah.

"Ciel, maafkan aku. Kita balikan, okay? Tidak masalah buatku jika aku pacar keduamu. Karena selama ini pun kau seperti itu kan? Aku dicampakan Claude…."

Pikiran jahatku kembali. Aku yang ingin melupakan Sebastian pun menerima Alois kembali. Namun hari itu juga, Sebastian menghubungiku dan meminta maaf. Lalu semua kembali seperti semula. Aku kembali memilik 2 pacar. Meskipun begitu, jujur saja aku lebih senang bersama Sebastian hingga aku mengabaikan Alois. Tapi aku terlalu tidak enak memutusi Alois.

 **.**

 **.**

1 bulan aku memiliki 2 pacar, dan hari ini giliranku berkencan dengan Alois. Meskipun aku tak mau, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Mau tak mau aku harus pergi. Seharian pergi aku merasa bosan. Benar-benar bosan. Sebastian juga tidak mengirimiku SMS. Apa dia lupa padaku?

Sepulangnya….

 _Apa kau sudah tidur?_

 _Kenapa hari ini tidak mengirimiku pesan?_

 _Lupa padaku, heh?_

 _ **Ciel**_

Aku menunggu Sebastian membalas SMS ku. Agak cukup lama dia membalasnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tetap senang ketika notifikasi ponselku berbunyi.

 _Tak apa. Aku tadi sibuk mengerjakan tugas._

 _Hari ini kemana saja?_

 _ **Sebastian**_

Jleb!

Pertanyaan ini menjebakku, Seketika rasa senangku berubah menjadi takut. Aku membutuhkan 30 menit merangkai kata membalas Sebastian. Aku harap aku baik-baik saja…?

 _Maaf lama, aku habis makan. Kau sudah makan?_

 _Aku dirumah saja kok. Bosan sekali._

 _Kalau kamu pergi kemana hari ini?_

 _ **Ciel**_

Detak jantungku tak karuan menanti SMSnya. Aku merasakan takut.

 _Well~_

 _Hari ini aku sibuk membuntuti pacarku._

 _Dia bergandengan bahkan berciuman dengan orang lain._

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _Shit! I know it!_

Aku mengetikkan nomor Sebastian dengan cepat. Angkatlah…. angkatlah…. angkatlah! Ia pun menjawab telpon dengan sangat dingin. Aku merasakannya.

"Se-sebastian biar ku jelaskan! Aku akan jujur!" Ujar Ciel. Aku benar-benar panik sekarang!

"Silahkan."

" _Please forgive me_. Dia adalah Alois. Dia…pacarku sebelum kau."

"Oh…" Jawabnya singkat.

"Sebelum berkenalan denganmu, aku sudah pacaran dengannya—"

"Dan aku jadi selingkuhanmu, begitu?" Potongnya.

"Bu-bukan! Ah! I-iya…maafkan aku."

Aku mendengarnya…suara Sebastian yang begitu kecewa.

"Jadi…kita selesai?"

 _No!_ Aku tidak mau! "TIDAK! Aku tidak bilang kita selesai! Dia hanya…mainanku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Waktu aku berkenalan denganmu, itu adalah saat aku sedang bosan dengan Alois. Dia memang pacarku, tapi dia mencintai orang lain. Kami berpacaran hanya untuk saling melampiaskan—"

"Jadi aku juga bahan pelampiasanmu?"

"Berhenti memotong pembicaraanku!" Potongku. Aku mau jujur sekarang. "Biarkan aku bicara." Dia terdiam. "Awalnya aku juga memang menganggapmu mainan. Awalnya kupikir _'ah menyenangkan punya dua mainan'_ begitu. Entah mulai kapan, aku menyukaimu. Kau yang perhatian dan baik. Lalu aku ketahuan oleh Alois. Ia tak marah dan langsung memutusiku. Dan ku pikir aku akan serius denganmu. Kita sering bertengkar karena kau selalu marah. Ku pikir kau tak serius denganku. Saat itu Alois yang di campakan Claude datang kepadaku dan memintaku kembali. Karena pikiranku tadi, aku menerimanya lagi. Aku tidak bisa menolak orang."

"Kau tidak bisa menolak orang? Kau itu…gampangan, ya?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku…tidak mau menyakiti orang lain dengan menolak mereka."

"Lalu kau menyakiti hatiku. Dan itu menurutmu baik?" Aku terdiam. "Aku memang marah padamu untuk sesuatu yang kecil seperti cemburu atau banyak melarangmu. Tapi apa kau pernah berpikir apa yang aku lakukan itu untuk kebaikanmu dan kebaikanku?" Aku masih terdiam mendengarkannya. "Aku cemburu karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Memang aku berlebihan, tapi itu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu! Aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Nyatanya apa? Aku memang sudah ditinggalkan. Soal banyak melarangmu. Apa aku salah melarangmu untuk tidak bergaul dengan anak-anak 'nakal'? Aku tahu kau tidak terpengaruh, tapi aku takut mereka akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padamu. Apa kau tak mengerti ketakutanku? Oh atau kau marah karena aku banyak mengatur seperti makan yang teratur, jangan tidur tengah malam dan yang lainnya?"

"Maaf…"

"Kau pikir dengan maaf semua akan selesai?"

Aku terdiam. Terdiam menahan tangis karena aku benar-benar tak mau kehilangannya. Aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku tahu aku jahat.

"Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?" Ujarku lagi.

Aku pun menangis.

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu. _Forgive me_. Hiks…hikss…"

"Kau tak mau kehilanganku?"

"Iya, aku tak mau. Maafkan aku." Jawabku masih sambil menangis.

"Dan tak akan mengulanginya lagi?"

"Ya aku berjanji. Aku akan meninggalkan Alois. Maaf…maaf…aku minta maaf padamu. Aku salah. Maafkan aku."

"Ya…aku memaafkanmu. Dengan syarat, kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukmu."

"Ta-tapi!"

"Negoisasi selesai."

Setelah itu hubunganku membaik dan aku semakin lengket dengannya. Semua yang ku inginkan hanya dia. Aku mulai mengabaikan orang-orang yang tidak penting dan tertuju padanya saja. Aku tidak pernah rela jika perhatiannya terbagi. Apa lagi kalau aku tahu dia main game dan mengabaikanku meskipun aku yang sering begitu. Hahaha….

Kau yang sudah memasuki hatiku….aku tidak mau melepasmu.

-0-

Masa-masa pacaran kami begitu indah meskipun banyak masalah menghadang kami. Ada kalanya aku merasa muak juga ketika dia berlebihan cemburu. Kadang aku berpikir aku sudah membuktikan aku tidak berselingkuh lagi, tapi dia benar-benar _protective._ Tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa sayangku padanya.

Namun…

"Kau tau si A itu gay? Itu menjijikan."

"Oh iya iya! Sekarang lagi banyak-banyaknya LGBT kan?"

"Betul itu. Aneh sekali Ratu negara kita mengizinkan itu."

Aku merasa tersindir kala itu…

"Kudengar kau punya pacar, Ciel? Duhh~ Gadis seperti apa yang memikat cowok _tsundere_ macam kau?"

Aku tertawa canggung, "kau pikir aku tak laku?"

"Soalnya wajahmu itu bisa membuat orang normal menjadi belok! Hahaha.."

Aku benci pembicaraan ini. Saat itu pun Sebastian mengirimiku pesan. Mereka mulai penasaran siapa pacarku dan ingin tahu. Kadang mereka bisa membuka ponselku untuk mencari tahu. Aku benci itu. Saat itulah aku mulai jarang membalas SMS Sebastian. Hari-hariku menyebalkan karena teman-temanku tetap berjuang ingin tau.

Saat itulah emosiku pun meledak juga pada Sebastian yang marah-marah bertanya kenapa aku tak membalas SMS atau telponnya.

"Aku lelah! Selalu mengalah untukmu tapi kamu masih terus mencurigaiku. Kurang cukup kah kebaikanku selama setahun ini? Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberikanku kepercayaan lagi?!"

Karena itu, Sebastian tidak menghubungiku kalau aku tak menghubunginya. Aku juga mulai merasa canggung dan takut meminta maaf. Kami pun mulai merenggang.

Aku mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanku bahkan sampai lupa memberi kabar pada Sebastian. Aku pun juga semakin sibuk urusan kampus dan galeriku. Aku melupakan Sebastian karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan hari-hariku, sampai aku melihat beberapa _post_ di media sosialnya dia berfoto dengan….seseorang yang pernah dia suka.

Hati ini seperti terbakar tapi aku masih tetap canggung bicara padanya. Pada akhirnya kami mengirim SMS hanya seputar " _Lagi apa?_ " setelah beberapa pertanyaan lalu balik kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

Saking sibuknya, aku benar-benar lupa kalau hari itu ulang tahun jadian kami yang ke 4 tahun. Itu saja aku diingatkan oleh kalender di kamarku. Apa….Sebastian sangat kecewa? Kalau aku di posisinya, aku pasti sangat sedih. Aku harus mengucapinya!

 _Maaf, aku lupa kalau anniversary kita hari ini._

 _Maaf ya…_

 _ **Ciel**_

Sangat lama hingga Sebastian membalasnya. Dan balasannya sungguh singkat. Aku tau dia marah…

 _Ya._

 _ **Sebastian**_

Aku benar-benar bodoh…seharusnya aku memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Sebastian. Seharusnya aku jujur kalau akhir-akhir ini aku memiliki beban pikiran. Ku harap dia mau mengerti.

Buru-buru ku ketik SMS namun SMS Sebastian mengejutkanku. Aku membukannya dan…..

 _Ciel, aku rasa lebih baik kita selesai._

 _ **Sebastian**_

Hatiku terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Sakit… Apa sudah tak ada toleransi lagi untukku? Apa aku benar-benar telat? Sebastian katakan kalau kau becanda!

Entah sejak kapan air mataku mengalir….

 _._

 _Begitu, ya. Baiklah…_

 _Maaf selama ini ya._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _ **Ciel**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Akhirnya aku mengerti kalau aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpamu._

 _Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku._

 _Sekarang kamu seperti sebuah tato yang selamanya terukir dihatiku._

 _Kurasa…aku akan terus mencintaimu._

 _Meskipun sakit, aku akan mencari cara untuk menahannya._

 _Aku ingin kau bahagia meskipun aku yang menghilang._

 _Tolong bahagialah, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi._

 _Tersenyumlah meski kini aku tak disisimu lagi._

Hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan meski tak mengatakannya padamu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah dari awal. Mungkin benar bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki. Karena meskipun kita saling mencintai, kita malah saling menyakiti….

 **fin**


End file.
